The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to non-planar semiconductor devices comprising fins immune to epitaxy defects.
Silicon-germanium (SiGe) fin technology is being developed to enhance p-type field-effect transistor performance. Conventional SiGe fins generally rely on epitaxially growing SiGe on a silicon (Si) substrate. However, due to the fundamental constraint of critical thickness of epitaxial SiGe on Si, it has been found that SiGe fins formed by conventional epitaxy processes are usually susceptible to epitaxy defects.